


Cover Page

by honeynojam



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, platonic markjin - Freeform, romantic jinson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-01-17 22:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12375858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeynojam/pseuds/honeynojam
Summary: Mark, a young chaebol who does parkour on his downtime. The thing is, no one knows and he's not very good at taking care of himself.





	1. 0001

Wind scratching his face, skies larger than ever. It’s a big leap from below, but up here it’s all the same. Every step is dangerous and a chance, every breath matters and eyes blown out. Addicting, pressured, adventurous; it’s everything as fear crawls at the back of his head. His clothes drag behind him, trying to pull back as he continues to go on. Landings shock the soles of his feet and tremor up his nerves, skidding down another roof.

Finally, he returns back to an complex, pulling himself up the stair walls on the outside and turns around. His sites are on the vast lights that never turn off, Seoul, and the cars that roll on in the distance. Labored breathes obscure his vision every now and then, he doesn’t mind very much. The skies are stained orange from the light, never ending day.

He reaches his window, propping it open with his foot and slipping in. His room is warm and messy, as he throws his parka to join the various other clothing on the floor and drops to his bed. It hugs him with thick blankets and soft pillows, lulling him to sleep before he can think of anything but his phone rings.

“Who,” he groans reaching for the phone he left on his bedside. The screen blared with several missed calls as he picks up, “Yes?”

“Mark! Holy shit, hello? You haven’t picked up all night. Did you knock out?”

His friend sounded worried, but then again Mark never really updates often on instagram. “Yeah, I’m fine, Youngjae. I was really swamped after that meeting.”

Youngjae sighed, “Oh, well I’m glad nothing happened. Mr. Tuan has been hounding me to get ahold of you, sorry. So that’s why all the calls from me. You okay? Should I bring something to eat?”

He remembers the quick flash of a chicken store as he ran by earlier and his stomach rumbled hard enough that his throat felt it. “It’s okay.”

“Alright. Be there in 15 minutes. And clean up your room. See you then.”

The phone clicks before he has the chance to argue but chuckles at Youngjae’s actions. He sits up to look at his room; his desk an entire mess with work that should be in his office, his tattered running shoes still on his feet, door askew and unable to open fully because of the pile of socks he left there, even the underwear drawer is askew.

“Got some work to do… 15 minutes isn’t enough Youngjae.”

*

“Yeah and Mr.Tuan was furious! You know how he is, with that unmoving face and voice super calm but you know he’s mad because there’s not a smile on his face. Just that little crease in between his eyebrows. Geez! I can’t know everything you do, am I right?”

Youngjae as always makes his way through Mark’s door with ease, stepping over slippers and loafers as he takes off his own. His hands are full of boxes as still doesn’t trip over the doormat that’s rumpled up.

“Coco! Wipe your feet,” he chirps to his little white dog, doing little swipes with his feet. “Come ‘on girl. Wipe wipe!”

Mark smiles, taking the boxes from Youngjae as his dog scratches at the doormat. “What’d you get?”

“You!” he belts out a laugh as he takes the leash off Coco and lets her run and sniff everything. Youngjae walks through the living room to the kitchen bar and takes a seat next to him. “Chicken!”

“Very funny,” he rolls his eyes and breaks the chopsticks, opening the box to let the steam hit his face and aroma floating around the room. His stomach churned and growled, making his friend laugh again.

“Not hungry, huh? Well I should have some too!” Youngjae always takes the excuse to take care of Mark to eat late at night too. It’s a thursday night, rather a friday morning at 2:30am as they chat about everything Youngjae wanted to share about his day after hours. He complained how Mark went straight home and left him to deal with his father, who was head of the company. After that he had to schedule things that he didn’t sign up to do and go home, cook for him and Coco, and crack down on more work on his poor coffee table. His favorite drama took a turn for the worse and he wailed about why the main character would do such a thing. Mark had no clue what it was but nodded along.

“Mark,” Youngjae changes the subject, trying not to look like he’s mad. But Mark picks up Coco who was sitting at the feet of their stools, and he smiles a little. “Would it hurt to tell me if you’re going home sometimes? I mean, I know you’re super tired too but I just want to know so I have an excuse to make to Mr. Tuan.”

“Don’t worry Youngjae, I get it. Sorry for leaving so quickly,” Mark quips, scratching Coco’s ear. “I know my dad is a pain, but he just wants the best.”

They become silent for once, Youngjae turning to look out the window. It’s sparkling with the city in the distance, they are on the 21st floor after all. Mark continues to eat, he eats a lot but still stays a stick much to Youngjae’s annoyance.

“You know, sometimes I forget you’re a rich boy,” Youngjae laughs, tapping Coco’s nose. “Your apartment is like mine, normal. A nice PC in the living room instead of a work table, all the work in your room. Consoles on the shelf, a couch for friends. Kitchen is normal with cheap bowls and slippers that should be replaced. You eat on the kitchen bar and not on a marbled table.”

“Thanks?” he snorts, “Should I move? I can make it so it looks like the Intercontinental.”

“Hell yeah! And give me a makeover while you’re at it,” Youngjae grins, putting his fists under his chip and blinks rapidly. Mark shoves his face away. “Worth a try.”

“Yeah,” Mark looks at the disposable chopsticks in his hands, the lingering taste on his lips. “Sometimes, I wish I can forget.”

*

Youngjae stayed the night. They woke up to Coco whining to go outside and the clock clearly declaring they had only 30 minutes to make it to the office. The morning was a mess, as Youngjae cried about Mark not cleaning up his room and changed into a creased suit from his bag.

They took the subway after a short walk with Coco, who did her business in a park and had some canned food from the convenience store. With only an hour late to clock in, the upscale high rise office that boldly stated _Tuan Corp._ , the two arrived with a dog in hand and stares.

“Ah, here they are again,” Youngjae sighed.

The group of young female interns were at the front desk, catching a glimpse of Mark and turned back in their huddle to whisper. Sungyeol, the front desk guy, waved at them happily as they did back. Scanning their id, they passed the gates and a line of secretaries awaited them.

“Mr. Tuan is waiting for you, Mark Tuan.” one frowned. “Youngjae, with me.”

“Bye, _Mark Tuan_.” Youngjae snickered as he walks away.

Mark walked into the elevator, smiling himself when he heard the secretary ask Youngjae why he had a dog today and Youngjae making some excuse. The rest of the secretaries clambered into the elevator as well, surrounding him and he lost the smile. It was eerily silent, per usual when his father wanted to talk to him. In the office, he was Mr. Tuan and Mark was _Mark Tuan_ the son of Tuan Corp.

As a young 24 year old, he was a bachelor and the son of a well established corporation that did business on making the technology for e-commerce. They made hardware and software for brick and mortar retailers in-store experiences such as track foot traffic and interactive tablets within mirrors. So forth, the technology is applicable to many things that it grew larger than ever. Mark, just there, tagged along for the ride while growing up as his father made investments that would change his life.

His family was set, living comfortably. His father has lost the ambition to expand but is still very much so involved with the company. He’s hired a younger workforce recently to bring fresh ideas, but his top cabinet is still his old buddies. For Mark, he saw no shame in getting a job here after college and working for his father. His only perks are that he was semi-guaranteed a job and everyone knows his name so he doesn’t need to introduce himself. The cons were that everyone knew who he is and that he still has to work just like everyone else. His father may dote on him sometimes, but he calls him too often to his office. Like now.

“Just ahead Mark Tuan,” one of the secretaries, Soo Jung, smiled. She was really nice.

“Thanks,” he mumbled as he stepped out and they stayed behind.

Unlike Youngjae, he had forgotten his tie and now regretting it as he fumbled buttoning the top collar and straightened his blazer. His father’s office was a modest 15th floor, where there were many other higher ups here out of the 25 floors here in the building. Apparently it was for everyone to have a similar elevator ride up or down to his office, and no one could give the excuse of how long it took to get there.

Mark grimaced at this because now he faced the door sooner than he liked, hearing his father sing to some old chinese opera.

“Dad?” he stepped into the office. His father was leaned back in his couch to the side of his desk, throwing a baseball in his hand. “You called for me?”

“Mark!!” His father jumped up, the baseball barely not hitting his head and plopped to the floor. “Oh it’s been so long!”

“It’s been a day,” he returns the hug Mr. Tuan gives him anyways.

Releasing him, his father moves back to his desk and clicks on the modem. “You can send him in now. Mark is here.”

“Who?” he sits on the chair across.

“Right! Mark, I know most people here who don’t know us well hate you.” he winces at the words and Mark shrugs. It’s true, it does get on his nerves but what can you do. “But my bigger problem is that I don’t know if you got home safely, or if you’ve ate lunch, or visited family. I’ll be moving back to LA soon, you know?”

He nods. His father had been in Korea for an oddly long time, and in the back of his mind it was nagging Mark that he’d be leaving soon. Still, the news made him frown. “It’s better that way. You and mom miss each other too much. I don’t think you’re allowed any more office hours dedicated to phone calls.”

Mr. Tuan laughs and agrees, “I just want to make sure you’re okay. Markie, you are so thin! You’ve been skipping meals, haven’t you?”

He says nothing, but it’s true. With the added running, Mark just sighs. “Yes, I skipped dinner a couple times.”

“That’s a no-no! So, please let your dad be selfish, hm?”

At that time, the door knocks and Mr. Tuan shouts to come in. It opens and stood a man with his back straight, hair styled up as though he woke up early to take care of himself and make breakfast, and suit neatly tailored. Mark thought he looked quite like a suck up, and probably was.

“Mr. Tuan, you called for me?” Mark frowned, trying to pick up where the deja-vu was coming from.

Standing, his father grinned. “Mark! This will be your personal assistant from now on. He’s trained well, and is very nice so don’t treat him mean. I will know, he has my number.” Mark stood up as well, going to shake his hand. “This is Park Jinyoung, he will be taking care of you in from now on.”

“A pleasure to meet you,” Jinyoung smiles and his eyes crinkle. Mark can’t read it at all. “I hope we will work together well from now on.”


	2. 0002

Jinyoung is not at all a person who hesitates. Plunging in on a whim sometimes, out of spite or passion he can’t decide. A blooming 23 year old, he has his life ahead of him awaiting with difficulties and victories. He’s the type of person to try hard so he can beat the guy beside him, brag about it and move on. Still struggling with the moving on part but then again everyone has faults. 

He sits at a corner donut shop, the coffee stale on his tongue and loud ovens blasting behind him. Charming to say the least, though he’s here to meet a friend. 

“Jackson! Over here, you dumb nut.”

His stocky friend turns, brightest smile of the day as he giddily runs towards Jinyoung. Jackson is just like that, either the bane of your existence or the greatest blessing ever. 

“Park-gae! Oh how I’ve missed you so!” Jackson wails, giving him a big bear hug as he stands. “How’s your mom? Your sisters? Have you even mentioned my name around them? Oh, did you get my maple donut?”

Jinyoung shakes his head, chuckling, “One at a time Jackson. Here’s your donut and apple juice.”

“I love you, did you know that?”

“I didn’t and I don't want to.” 

“So,” Jackson starts, taking a huge bite out of the donut. “Still haven’t answered my question.”

Jinyoung watches him down the sweet treat in another carnivorous bite while washing it down with juice. Everything was gone before he said anything, since Jackson wouldn’t have listened anyways if he talked while eating. “You were talking about a job opening?” 

“Boring! Were you always this boring? No friend of mine is a stale chip.”

“If anyone is stale it’s Yugyeom and yes, I was always this boring.”

Jackson snorts, wiping his mouth, “No you weren’t. If I can recall you were the most outgoing little suck up I’ve ever seen.”

“That was college,” Jinyoung rolls his eyes and pushes the coffee away from him.

He ate drank the rest of the apple juice and scooched up closer to the table. “Okay, Jinyoung. I heard from the grapevine that  _ the  _ Tuan Corps. is looking for some sort of babysitter for the chaebol that doesn’t do anything.”

“You’re signing me up as a babysitter?”

“No!” Jackson quickly waved his hand in his face, “Well yeah. You know? Mr. Tuan is leaving Seoul soon and he wants someone to take care of his son without trying to sleep with him.”

“Oh?” Jinyoung sat back, a smile growing on his lips. “Mr. Tuan is a family man.”

“More like a concerned father. The boy doesn’t do anything!” he scoffed. “Apparently his son stayed in his apartment for weeks straight just on water and chips. Do you know how unhealthy that is? The amount of sodium intake, even with the water, is so off the charts--”

He cuts him off before Jackson could convince him to buy chinese organic tea, “How old is his son?”

“24.”

“What…” a breath. “the heck?” 

Jackson snapped, laughing, “Yep! He’s older than you and me by a year! It’s really weird, a total NEET but hey, when you’re up in that 1% there’s only thousands surrounding you. His college scores are worse than your’s by the way.”

“Yeah, I studied, “ he tipped at the cup of coffee, thinking about taking another drink but knew it was a bad idea. “He probably just stayed at home playing games. The dude doesn’t have to even try. How much do you think he bought his degree for?”

“Wa, it sounds like you’re declining this job already, bashing him this hard.”

“Hey, you started it,” Jinyoung scrunches his nose at him. “And no, I’m signing up.”

“Yeah, I would too. A total downer,” Jackson blinks. “Wait, what?” 

“Imagine. Working for the nines, marbled floors and five star dinners!” his eyes glimmer with fantasies. “Ironed suits every day, personal carers and a bed made out of that tempurpedic stuff. It’d be wonderful.”

“Remember, you’d have to schedule all his things and accompany him everywhere, even the bathroom! Tell him his bedtime and tuck him in. Cook, feed, dress. It’s like playing house 24/7.”

“He’s 24. I think he can wipe his own ass,” Jinyoung takes a last sip of cold coffee, regretting it as the bitterness spread on his tongue. “I’ll update you on how it goes.”

*

Mornings are the same. He wakes up early to boil some water and readies a cup of tea. The shower beating his skin and freshening his eyes. Some lotion and pulling out some clean clothes on the only hanger. As he slides his arm through the dress shirt, tea is done and he opens the balcony door to let some morning air in as warm tea settles into his stomach. Jinyoung likes the refresher course, and cleans the finished cup right away. He’s not tidy, he’s efficient. It’d be a pain to clean up later when he’s tired. And clothes would be in his way of walking if he left it on the floor.

However this morning is different. He has a suitcase in hand with all his clothes and a backpack of his personal things. The agreement was that the company would pay rent for his apartment while he stays at his son’s place. He had half a year, before New Years, to make sure Mark Tuan has his life on track or he’s fired. For better or worse, Jinyoung doesn’t mind if he’s fired or not. He can get another job easy. 

Before he leaves, a last glimpse into the mirror and styles his hair. It doesn’t hurt to look good, basically everyone appreciates it. 

It was surprisingly easy to get into Tuan Corp. He had a personal interview with Mr. Tuan himself and seems like he impressed him well, taking into consideration he hired him on the spot after just 3 people before him and shooed away the rest. The ceo was pleasantly nice and hearty, but it made Jinyoung stiff with nervousness since he couldn’t read the man at all. Looking down to his new lanyard and access card, it seems to him that Jinyoung will be living the highlight now. 

Though, as he was called in and walked through the doors, he knew why his father hired him and why his son needed a babysitter. His collar was in the wrong place because the buttons on his shirt were one offset. Hair a mop of bed hair and no tie in sight. The blazer has seen better days and his pants were creased as if he rumpled them and put them in his drawers. 

“Mark, this is Park Jinyoung,” Mr. Tuan introduced him, smiling and looking so happy with himself. 

“A pleasure,” Jinyoung remembers saying, shaking his hand that was very dry. 

“Hello,” Mark, the chaebol in questions, nods and slightly bows. “I’ll be in your care.” 

His eyes are a little close to his long nose, and lips small. All of Mark was quite small in fact, that his frame was lanky and a tad shorter than Jinyoung. He would snap in half if Jinyoung kicked him right now. 

“Here’s an agenda,” Mr. Tuan hands him a leather book and a phone. “It’s fresh and you can organize it however you like. This phone has my contact in every way possible, please keep it business for Tuan Corp. only.”

“Yes, sir,” Jinyoung smiles. “Thank you so much.”

He then turns to Mark, “And you. If Jinyoung says you’re doing well then I’ll just make him your manager later. Until then, he’s to stay at your place.” 

“What?” Mark turns to his father, blinking. “My place?”

“Yep. Off you go.”

Jinyoung, clutching his new phone and a shaky smile, hoped to god that Mark had the taste of an old retired rich man who loved greek architecture. 

  
  



	3. 0003

Talk about disappointment. Considering all the things Jinyoung conjured into his head, it really was. Sadly, not a 5 star intercontinental hotel with crystal chandeliers and marbled everything. The apartment on the 21st floor, right before the suburbs of Seoul but quite near a subway station sat Mark’s complex. The rooms were a modest 2 bedroom with a full bathroom and a balcony. The kitchen was big enough to have a bar to eat on but he saw no dining table. Just three red stools and some magazines on the counter. Both sides of the living room had one room, with the bathroom next to the hall. Mark didn’t have cable but a nice pc sat in the middle with a couch and a coffee table. Jinyoung assumes he watches everything either on a tablet or that pc.

It was all hardwood floor, a natural plywood and white walls. No pictures. All mark had was the essentials but they laid everywhere. His front entrance was covered with broken, new and old shoes. Jinyoung was pretty sure one of the shoes was still hanging around after Mark stopped taking physical education in high school. His trash can was stuffed high with take out and wrappers. The only thing clean, Jinyoung sighed, was the guest bedroom. A single twin with blue plaid and a small white desk.

“Make yourself at home…” Mark comments from the living room. “I’ll be going to sleep soon.”

Jinyoung checks his watch, pushing his luggage into the room, “It’s only 8pm, Tuan-ssi.”

“Yes I know. Also,” the chaebol scratches his head, unsure eyebrows knit together, “Mark is fine. Just call me Mark, and I will do the same Jinyoung-ssi.”

He blinks, not surprised at all but rather about how Mark wants to go to bed. “What about dinner? A shower?” Jinyoung checks his new phone, already several texts from Mr. Tuan.

[Make sure Mark doesn’t get his way.]  
[He will make an excuse for things, just do them.]   
[Markie doesn’t like liver]   
[He’s a little hard to work with! Best of luck]

Mark shuffles on his feet and he notices the holes in the socks. “I’m really tired. I just want to lay down.”

“Huh,” Jinyoung, unsure on how to sound, tries to sound nice as possible. “Can I see your room Mark?”

“What?! No!”

They stand there in a pregnant pause. Jinyoung taken aback that Mark rose his voice and the chaebol reddens his face. “I mean… I’d rather you not.”

“Okay,” he backs off. “Tomorrow you’ll have to wake up around 7am, so take a shower now or in the morning. I take showers in the night.”

Relief fills Mark’s face but he just hangs his head to Jinyoung, “Thank you Jinyoung-ssi. I will sleep now.” he pauses his front of his door and turns a little, “I’m a light sleeper.”

As the door shuts, Jinyoung huffs. _What a brat_ he thinks, dropping down to put his clothes away. Only to realise the closet had nothing, no drawers and no hangers except for a little sock on the floor.

 _He really didn’t know he’d be getting a babysitter_ , picking up the sock with disgust and throwing it into the living room. Sitting on the bed, it was one of those high standard memory foam mattresses and Jinyoung immediately fell in love. Before his eyes close, he decides to call Jackson and probably shower afterwards.

*

“What took you so long?”

Two other guys stood on the corner of a convenience store, almost eaten in the alleyway shadows. Mark jogged softly up to them, a bit out of breath. They had similar attire. Sleek joggers with some hype running shoes and a hoodie; all a set of dark grays and blacks.

“I have complications at my house,” he grumbles, taking out his phone to show a picture. “My father got me a babysitter. Youngjae isn’t enough anymore.”

“Whoa, this guy lives with you?” the shorter one laughs a little bit. “What’s his name?”

“Who cares, Ho _won_ ,” Mark sneers, putting it back into his pocket. “I just can’t leave the house whenever I want. Peniel, do you have a new cough mask? I forgot to buy one.”

Peniel, the other guy, grins, “Sure. You ready for this run? If we get there, I found this empty pier warehouse that’s broken and stuff. Seems like the roof is fun.”

Mark looked down to check his shoes. He’s not as bulky as his friends, but they all liked to run. Especially free run. “I’m down. Where to?”

*

The pier is cold but his body is racing with heat. Waves rumbled on as it hit the shore below and the buzz at his fingertips still hasn't gone away. The view is limited from the rooftop. Mark can only see sparkling lights line the edge of the water and the dark night made the horizon hide. The warehouse is big, huge even; with a structure that’s easy to climb and fun to explore. His phone rings, quietly and vibrates within his pocket on his lower back.

[How’s the babysitter?]

“Youngjae?”

Mark looks up, seeing Howon heave himself up beside him. “Yeah, he’s asking about the situation at home.”

“Youngjae is nice, I like him,” Peniel from below, still trying to do a perfect run up another side and swing on one of the beams, adds in.

[He’s nice. Very clean.]

“I like him too,” Mark sighs, typing in a reply. “He never tried to get at me. Appreciate that.”

Howon laughs, his sharp teeth similar to his own. “I bet he’d make great friends with Dongwoo.”

“That’s some dangerous connections I don’t want to tap into.”

[Make sure to have dinner! Drink water. Coco says goodnight.]

“Cute picture,” Howon quips from the side as a close up of Coco the dog was sent to him.

“Yeah…” Mark puts his phone away and looks at the empty sea. “Nice picture.”

[Goodnight Coco. Night Youngjae. You too]


	4. 0004

"Mark? Hey!"

Jinyoung has been knocking on Mark's shower door for 5 minutes, going back and forth from the kitchen to fix his coffee. From what he hears, the man on the other side is either asleep under the water or just ignoring him.

"Mark-ssi! We have only 17 minutes to get to the office. We are late!"

The water turns off and Jinyoung breaths a sigh of relief. He returns to the kitchen, starting to clean his dirty mug in the sink. To his surprise, Mark comes out of the bathroom completely dressed with a fitted suit while snapping on his watch. The only glimpse of the chaebol's room Jinyoung gets is when Mark steps in and out, and it seems normal enough.

"Sorry for the wait, Jinyoung-ssi" Mark says, his hair still wet. "Let's go."

Jinyoung sighs one more time, hoping the caffeine will hit him sooner or later.

*

Jinyoung in has changed in some during these few weeks. He was ready to be chauffeured around and stay in the shadow of a rich boy. His pen was ready but not himself. Because every morning he waits with Mark at the bus stop, hopping on transit as they sit in the back for 30 minutes scrolling on their phones and standing when more people get on. Mark himself is subtle, keeping to himself and smiles to old ladies. He's never curt with Jinyoung and stubbornly sticks to calling him formally. At home it's still as Jinyoung keeps to his room until dinner time. His new flatmate isn't picky and they usually go out to whatever is near. That's one thing Jinyoung doesn't worry about, the bill. Mark always take the bill, smiling just a tad and says "Thank you for today, Jinyoung-ssi."

But that's it. They don't talk much other than a few 'how is it' and 'tired?' small talk. In fact, Jinyoung's life is all the same because Mark doesn't even force him to stay at the office.

Jinyoung is shaken by this thoughts when something softly lands onto his shoulder, moving along with the bus as it hits bumps and turns. Mark's head is small, his hair covers most of it but every morning the young man fights to stay awake on the bus, inevitably falling asleep on Jinyoung for the rest of the ride; he can feel how actually small the other is. Mark likes to wear big clothes, overbearingly huge on his lithe frame that Jinyoung is just a tad jealous. He watches his carb count like a hawk unlike Mark who just inhales food at the dinner table. Sometimes Jinyoung wishes he too can have a second helping of pasta without remorse.

It bothers him that Mark goes to "sleep" at early times. After dinner promptly at seven, Mark hits the hay and says goodnight. But Jinyoung knows better, he knows for a fact that since the PC in the living room went missing, Mark stays up playing games until the dead of night. There's no other explanation as he sits here sleeping on Jinyoung's shoulder.

"Mark?" Jinyoung sits up a little, making him groan. "It's our stop."

*

As they walk into the building, eyes are on him everywhere. Word by now has spread that he's the new "Carer" for Mark. Some sneer at him while others treat him like any other coworker. It's surprising but not at the same time, Jinyoung can't tell how he feels.

Today, Youngjae greets them in the elevator.

"Hyung!" the younger gives a big hug to Mark, "You're only a tad late today. I'm glad!" he turns to Jinyoung with a grin. "Good job Jinyoung-hyung! You're getting the hang of this."

In all of this, Youngjae is Jinyoung's biggest supporter at the office. He smiles because he actually talks to Youngjae more than Mark himself. He's sweet and tells him everything to do with Mark Tuan. "Good morning Youngjae. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, actually! Yesterday Coco was so cute she snuggled up to me since it's getting colder. I should bring her to the office again! She loves hanging out with Mark-hyung."

Mark smiles, nodding, "I miss Coco."

The elevator dings on the 8th floor and Youngjae steps off, "Okay hyung! I'll bring her over some time later. Good luck today! Jinyoung-hyung, fighting! Text me later when you two get your lunch break."

Then it's just the two of them again. Jinyoung shifts his weight to the other foot, checking his phone as they went up. They always had dead air around them, it's neither comforting or creepy. Just, boring.

Once they sit down at their desks, Jinyoung hands him the schedule for today and waits for further instructions. From what he knows, Mark works in the relations section for the company. Other than that, Jinyoung spends his day at the nearby bookstore, the park or shopping. His pay is pretty high.

"Thank you," Mark takes the papers and sifts through them quickly. He frowns, and that's the first Jinyoung has seen.

"Sorry," he says as if taking back the comment from earlier, "I'll need you to stay today, Jinyoung-ssi. Could you accompany me to today's meeting?"

"Of course," Jinyoung automatically says. If you thought Mark was a mess at home, he's a mess at work too. Also, it's not like he has a choice anyways. He's never actually seen Mark work, but from the stories he hears from Youngjae on their lunches, it's all over the place. "This is my job, if you need a reminder."

He chuckles a little, "Yes, it is." and looks down casted just slightly. His desk is covered with papers and Jinyoung sighs, putting down his agenda.

"Let me fix up your desk, and you go finish these reports. After that turn them into the finance floor and it'd be time for that meeting."

*

"Jackson?"

Jinyoung jogs up to his friend, snazzy in an embroidered suit with a bold blue tie. His hair was styled more than usual and the watch on his wrist was shining with jewels, not the usual look Jinyoung was used to. Jackson grins with confidence, giving him a small hug, "Jinyoung! Are you accompanying Mark to this one?"

"Yeah," Jinyoung turns slightly, shoulder hitting Mark's who was standing right beside him. "Mark, this is my friend Jackson."

"We've met," Mark comments ambiguously after fastening a glittery broach to his lapel, nodding to Jackson who does the same. "I didn't know he was your friend."

"Jinyoung and I have the same mutual friend back in college and since a big ol' party we've been inseparable!," Jackson laughs, shaking him a little.

"Half true," Jinyoung scoffs but nonetheless smiles. "We did meet at a college party, but Jackson was drunk and our friend dumped him on me to take care of for the night. Jackson pestered me for my phone number because I held his hair while he puked."

"Delightful," Mark looked peeved, Jinyoung could feel it because he didn't have that usual blank look. "I'll be back after a little bit. Jinyoung-ssi you can go find something to eat. I'll text you when I need you. And don't worry about listening to the speakers today. It'll be boring."

"Sure?" Jinyoung watches as Mark nods again and disappears into the crowd. Everyone here was dressed to the nines, and it's the first that Jinyoung felt small. He's in a navy suit, but it's his everyday one. He should've known that when he saw Mark leave the house with slightly nicer shoes that something was up. They were in a huge conference ballroom in a nearby hotel. Chandeliers  bigger than his dining table, the snack table actually a variety of small bite sized meals from chefs and water with fruit in it. This was it, what Jinyoung wanted but standing here with Jackson, he just felt out of place.

"How is it?" Jackson takes the lead seeing that Jinyoung wouldn't move a bit, linking their arms just like in college and guiding him to the snacks. "Mark Tuan."

"He's…" Jinyoung picks up a glass of champagne, hoping it will calm him down. "Normal. Keeping lying to me about sleeping early because he plays games all night, messy, wakes up late because of it. Doesn't drink coffee, surprisingly. Likes to eat a lot."

Jackson hums, taking a bit of everything but mostly fruits onto his mini plate. "That's an image I want to see."

"I thought you knew?" Jinyoung frowns, turning to Jackson. The people around them had their shoes clicking on the marbled floors and it was beginning to make him nervous.

"Yeah, but only the rumors," the fruits are gone so quickly. "I'm glad he's not giving you a hard time. I just thought he'd be a little out there, 4D. Weirdo."

"You are too," he huffs.

Jackson puts his plate down and immediately some body cleaned it up. "You know me though. No one knows about Mark, not even Choi Young Jun or whoever his one friend is."

Jinyoung hands his glass to the waiter, watching as a woman's long blue dress waves through the crowd. "It's Youngjae. You seem to have a grudge."

"Not really," Jackson snorts. "I'm just a little scared of him."

Jinyoung laughs. "You're scared of everything."

The lights dimmed all around them and Jackson grabbed his shoulders and made him face the stage. "Look for yourself." 

 


	5. 0005

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***please check tags. they have changed***
> 
> thank you for those still finding and reading this. This update is for you

From what Jinyoung remembers, Mark told him to go get dinner outside or something. A vibe that he’s just now figuring out that his employer wanted anything to get the hell out of the conference room. He felt a tingling suspicion in himself, but standing next to Jackson helped a lot. A familiar face and friend, he stepped a little closer to him as the lights dimmed out.

The host for tonight stood up in the elevated stage, in front of the podium and smiling with a mic in his hands. People all around him clapped lightly, politely and Jinyoung found himself doing the same with suddenly Jackson holding his drink.

“Thank you everyone for coming out tonight to celebrate Tuan Corp’s new collaborative project with the infamous and esteemed Wang Company!” Another round of applause and Jinyoung felt a shiver pass down his stomach as he turned to face Jackson.

A sudden flash of realization hits his face. He’s so used to Jackson the annoying brat, Jackson who whines for a bite of his friend’s food, Jackson who loves to dance and hang out; that he’s totally forgotten about Jackson, the son of the Wang Company. An overseas huge proprietor in Hong Kong that deals with shipping in China. A massive success and even bigger wallet, Jinyoung swallows extra saliva that built up suddenly in his mouth.

“What is it?” Jackson met his eyes, but the crease between his forehead says otherwise. It’s clear he doesn’t like the reminder that Jinyoung just had. “Yeah, I’m here for formalities… But it’s ok, I will just be saying a few words later.”

Then, as he just finished his breath, a spotlight lite up above Jackson, and he sighed.

“We’d like to welcome to the stage, representing the Wang Company tonight is none other than Jackson Wang!” The host’s voice rings through the crowd and the cued applause hits again.

Jinyoung quickly stepped aside, back into the shadows as Jackson waved to the crowd, making his way to the stage. His hands felt sweaty and his stomach in a knot, he moved back towards the snack table deciding he was thirsty.

Once Jackson hit the stage, a big grin plastered onto his lips and he says, “Thank you for inviting me out tonight! Seoul is so pleasant and makes me happy to be here. I look forward to working with you all here at Tuan Co. and our teams collaborating for the best.”

“We’d love none other than your presence here, Mr. Wang,” the host bows and Jackson quickly follows, “Please enjoy the night, thank you!”

More clapping and Jackson walks off the stage. He wasn’t kidding, it was just for formalities since Jackson has been in Seoul working in the Wang branch here since college. Jinyoung is glad that Jackson could walk the streets with him, looking like any other citizen because his position is so modest.

“We would now like to present, the our own top relations leader to explain what the project will entitle, Mark Tuan himself!”

He felt a whole other knot form in his stomach as he watched his employer walk onto the stage, outrageously stiff and concerned. Under the limelight, Mark looked out of place with his collar hoisted against his neck, brooch reflecting light onto his suit and eyes that sparkled with a look that screamed _I want to run_. Though, it seemed like only Jinyoung could pick up on it. Other employers from both the Wang company and Tuan Corps. were looking up at Mark with glee or resentment. It was to be expected, but Jinyoung was still surprised to see Mark even working.

“Thank you for coming out tonight, everyone.” Mark’s voice is stiff behind the podium. His shoulders locked and his jaw tight.

Jackson made it back to his side, laughing at the empty glass jinyoung has now stuffed grapes in to eat.

“What were you saying earlier?” Jinyoung whispered to him. “Nice one sentence speech by the way.”

“I don’t want that coming from you,” Jackson sneered, picking some grapes for himself. “I was _saying_ that, even with the rumors that Mark Tuan does nothing, or wants to do nothing; he scares me.”

Jinyoung opened his mouth to ask why, but was answered by the person in question.

Mark, up at the front, had finished showing a quick video about their new product that they were going to prototype test with the Wangs that tracked packages with more precise location readings and truck tech that could work with car companies to help drivers with more efficient electric alternatives. All of it, Jinyoung could see why it was favorable and a thought to invest in but not quite yet.

The chaebol cleared his throat, “With this tech, we’re able to reach beyond what customer service provides, ensuring product delivery time and tracking data updates.”

Then again, he said it again in chinese. And again in japanese, once in english, once again in….french.

Jinyoung got the jist and all he could muster up to say to Jackson, who was already sporting sweat, was, “What?”

*

 _Don’t worry about listening to the speakers today, it will be boring._ That’s what Mark said before he left Jinyoung with Jackson. Now, the carer waits outside the big conference hall, which only now he realized was a big product gig to get their sponsors to confirm investing. He often got to leave the office, not really caring for internal affairs since all he had to do was kiss Mark goodnight and the result was Jinyoung not knowing what meetings were what. He made a mental note to not leave the office now even though Mark allows him to.

“Isn’t it crazy?” Jackson snorts beside him. “Like, I know english and korean too, even some french! But that dude, he just sits around and whatever, his scores are low and yet… he speaks perfectly languages like he was born with it.”

“Why’d you even offer me a job with him?” Jinyoung laughs. “He has to have something up his sleeve to the relations executive supervisor right?”

Jackson looked bothered, “Well, I thought I would be able to see you more often.”

Before Jinyoung got to even reply, Mark opens the door they were waiting outside of, fuming. He stomps away, tearing at his tie but unable to get it undone. A younger assistant runs after him, her heels clicking.

“Mr. Tuan! Please you just need to say a few more words on the phone with these executives and it’s all done!”

“You can forward my email to the rest, I’ve already finished the ones that need priority calls.,” Mark, unlike his normal self, frowns deeply and huffs. “I know that these people don’t need phone calls.”

The girl, taken aback, recollects herself. “If you don’t want to spend time with me, that’s all you needed to say.”

“And if you wanted to turn this into an office date, that’s all you had to say as well. I’m sorry however that I kindly refuse.”

She looks at him agape for just a second. “I understand, sorry for creating more work than needed.”

But he doesn’t say anything back, and hurriedly goes for the doors. Jinyoung just manages to catch up with Jackson. “What happened?” even though he could already piece together what might’ve played out.

“Nothing, she was just doing her job,” is all Mark says, surprisingly, digging for his bus pass. “I’m going home.”

“It’s only 2pm, Mark,” Jinyoung looks at his watch. “You have another hour,”

“I’d like to go home,” is all he says, walking quickly towards the bus.

“I look forward to working with you!” Jackson calls after him, which only then does Mark turn around to realize Jinyoung was with someone.

“Jackson Wang,” Mark stops, frowns and walks over. He offers a handshake that’s weak and stutters, “...likewise. Please take care of me.”

*

“And she was asking me what sorts of foods I liked, how was her work habits… so on. I honestly wish that people would stop doing that to me. I can’t offer promotions and I’m not even...a great guy.”

“Say that again!” Youngjae, on the other side of the phone laughs and Mark wants to punch him.

“I don’t see what’s the point in chasing me,” Mark sighs, looking from his high vantage point of a skyscraper. He bypassed the locked rooftop door by climbing over someone’s balcony and gripping outcrops of windows. “I sound like an asshole.”

“Not everyone has girls coming to them, hell, people want that Mark,” it sounded like his friend was feeding Coco by the ringing of kibble falling into a bowl. “It’s hard not to sound like a cliche asshole when you put it like that but, you don’t like it. And the only way to make them stop is to forsure turn them down like you have been doing. I don’t think you’re an asshole, and _I’m_ your friend so my say should matter more.”

“Thanks Youngjae. I’ll let you sleep then huh?”

“Oh,” there’s some shuffling, “What the hell Mark! It’s midnight! I can’t have another late, my supervisor is already killing me for bringing in Coco that one time.”

He laughs lightly, “Yeah, goodnight. And goodnight Coco,”

Youngjae barks into the phone and the line goes out.

He moves away from the rooftop door that was blocking the wind, out to the edge of the buildings to sit. The feeling never could be beat. Being so high that he feels like he could touch the clouds and fly with the stars. Cars race by becoming comets and lights that glitter around him, his own galaxy that lives on as he watches. Winds brush his hair, making it sway in all sorts of directions but it’s oddly comforting to Mark.

It was maybe some minutes before Mark can’t beat that itch and stands to stretch himself out and tucks the phone into the pocket on his lower back, pulling the zipper closed. The roofs are close together in this part of town and he wastes no time breaking into a run.

His foot hits the ledge, a rush of fear and excitement pumps into his veins as he feels himself launched into the air, pulling his legs up over the gap between buildings. His entirety off the ground, he’s floating, until he pushes his legs ahead of him and braces for impact. A whole alleyway passed in the blink of an eye and then he’s skidding over gravel on another roof, jumping over railings and his steps echoing into the night against metal vents and weaving through edges.

Another roof he jumps onto, another maze, another flight. Shoes hitting the pavement, his legs absorbing impacts while he bursts into another stride. Shingles become a game, stepping on the flats like he’s jumping between rocks in a river. The feeling that he might fall, that the next step could just do him in, but he’s better than that. He’s confident out here.

He’s smiling.

*

Jinyoung, after saying goodbye to Jackson came back to the apartment and took a shower. Their shared bathroom is charming. Mark has a little bit more than what he needs, some particular looking american brand toothpaste and a cute pink bunny cup that holds his toothbrush behind the cabinet. Jinyoung brought just what he needs, and it doesn’t look like anything has changed if he would take them out. Mark has a cute cartoon wet wipe holder, trashcan that’s disney themed and nice smelling soap that’s again, american brand.

Apparently it’s all family gifts, and Mark says he always uses whatever they gift him from home so Jinyoung has no complaints. It’s cute.

Once he was out of his long shower, it’s already 8pm. They hadn’t had dinner like normal from the different schedule that this afternoon had created.

“Mark?” Jinyoung changed into a simple t-shirt and some capris. Knocking on his employers door, he tried again. “Mark are you hungry? Let’s go to that restaurant down the block or so, I’m hungry.”

No answer.

“Fine, ok let’s go to the chicken place you like? I’m up for whatever.”

Again no response. Jinyoung huffs. He thought the other might be playing games but he hears no familiar clicks of the mechanical keyboard or mouse slaps.

Then again, Jinyoung never actually heard them anyways because he stays in his room listening to music.

“...Mark?” Jinyoung knocks again. “Are you alright?” Knocking harder he grumbles, “Hey! I’m asking you a question!”

Then his door swings just a little ajar. Jinyoung himself is surprised he almost chokes on his breath. He’s never been in Mark’s room since the brat had been so protective of it when he first moved in. Jinyoung steels himself and pushes the door wider. A breeze hits his face.

Inside was a mess but to his surprise Mark isn’t even in the room. Clothes scattered everywhere but not what Jinyoung expected. Yes, once he moved in Mark never wore a crumpled suit again. He had nagged him to leave his suits out after showers and changing so that Jinyoung could take them all dry cleaning and pressed. Now Mark’s only flaw is that his hair is a mess but his suits on him look crisp.

However Jinyoung leaves them outside Mark’s door, above the supply closet and they always disappear in the morning. Now he sees the 5 suits the other owns in the dry cleaning plastic hung in the closet, and just those five. The rest of the clothes laid askew were some hoodies and socks. More importantly, athletic clothes.

“Joggers?” Jinyoung lifts them up, black clothing that meshed into each other he couldn’t tell between a shirt or pants. “Running gear, grip gloves… are those bandages?”

Jinyoung sifts through the mess, finding more running gear and black hats, a box of disposable facemasks under the bed. He’s right about the computer in Mark’s room but it doesn’t look like it’s ever played with the massive amount of paperwork that sits on top of everything.

On Mark’s bed was a few chords to charge his phone and one that leads to his digital clock. His sheets were the plain ones you could buy at ikea but other than clothes, Jinyoung finds alarmingly used bandages with brown stains of blood.

“What the fuck?” He panics, looking around the room for answers. Nothing in his drawers that scream danger, nothing that would be out of place. He can’t even think of any injuries in the office.

He shivers as another gust of cold autumn winds hit him. Winter is just a few days away. Jinyoung looks up to find Mark’s window beside his desk is open just enough to put his arm out. He pales, “This is the 21st floor.”


End file.
